


Замурованная семиюродная тётушка

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: мини g — pg-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Драко разучился общаться с девушками, но Асторию этим не испугать.





	Замурованная семиюродная тётушка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — Juniper Berry (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3307321)

Малфои стали персонами нон-грата. С ними не здоровались, их игнорировали, им никак не могли простить их взгляды и предпочтения — ни те, кто раньше и сам служил Темному Лорду, ни те, кто был против него, ни даже те, кто благополучно проигнорировал события последних десятилетий, демонстративно запершись в своих древних лабораториях или изъеденных древогрызами библиотеках. Драко хотя бы изредка приходили вежливые приглашения от еще не забывших об их семье — на всякий случай, на конец света, на мизерный шанс, что все вдруг изменится, и Малфои снова могут пригодиться. Люциус и Нарцисса не удостаивались даже этого.

Но, — считал Драко, — лучше бы и его все оставили в покое. Не принимать приглашения он не мог: слишком уж расстраивалась мать, которую мучило его существование «в социальном вакууме», — как она выражалась. Принимая же, Драко мучился сам, потому что его так же продолжали игнорировать: реплик не замечали, слова пропускали мимо ушей — он был актером другого спектакля, который давно сняли с показа, и годился теперь разве что для массовки.

Вот и сейчас пригласившая его Дафна Гринграсс перебросилась с ним парой фраз — уже что-то, обычно ему не перепадало и такого — и сразу утратила к нему интерес. Драко попытался убедить себя, что не расстроен, что ему плевать, что это неважно…

— Значит, Теодор Нотт и с тобой давно не связывался? — рассеянно переспросила Дафна — белокурая, воздушная, в кружевном платье, расшитoм белыми розами.

Драко промолчал. Она все равно уже не слушала его, обводя взглядом гостиную в поисках того, кто мог бы поведать ей что-то о Нотте. В другое время Драко бы позлорадствовал: о влюбленности Дафны в Тео знал весь курс. В другое время… В то, которое у него когда-то было, а потом рассыпалось на кусочки.

Драко еще постоял немного, наблюдая за ними — теми, кто рыбкой проскочил мимо событий, вывернувших его наизнанку и выбросивших на сушу с сухими жабрами. Они улыбались и шутили. Они флиртовали. Они смеялись так, как сам Драко уже никогда не сумеет…

Ему стало душно. Он толкнул стеклянную дверь, ведущую на террасу, спустился, почти бегом, по каменным, растрескавшимся ступеням, не оглядываясь, зашагал по заросшей травой тропинке, дальше, в сад, прочь от этих людей, которые раньше так восхищались им и завидовали, а сейчас, эти никчемные, глупые, ничтожные…

— Мистер Малфой?

Драко остановился. Ее он точно не ожидал здесь увидеть. Во-первых, потому что все веселье у Гринграссов, собственно, затевалось ради нее — именинницы, младшей сестры Дафны, Астории Гринграсс, — и бродить в одиночестве по заброшенному саду ей в данный момент не полагалось. Во-вторых… Во-вторых, Драко просто не ожидал сейчас здесь никого встретить.

— О… С днем рождения, — неловко сказал он, хотя уже поздравил раньше, когда вручал подарок.

— Спасибо, — Астория смотрела насторожено. Глаза у нее были большие, синие, на слегка удлиненном лице с бледными, тонкими губами.

— Чудесная погода, — сказал Драко, завороженный синей яркостью.

Астория взглянула на небо — серое и низкое. Снова перевела взгляд на Драко.

— То есть, разумеется, если вы любите дождь… Кажется, будет дождь, — поправился Драко.

Кажется, он разучился разговаривать с людьми.

— Да, — сказала Астория-с-синими-глазами.

Драко показалось, что она сейчас уйдет.

— Знаете, — быстро прибавил он, — моя тетушка… семиюродная… точнее, она мне пра-пра-прабабка, но не родная… У нее были синие глаза, и ее замуровали в стенах Малфой-мэнора. 

Он сам удивился своим словам. Да, тетушка такая была. Да, ее сотни лет назад и впрямь замуровали. Но зачем рассказывать об этом Астории?

— Правда? — она чуть нахмурилась.

В этот раз Драко нужно было промолчать.

— Да, — подтвердил он. — Северное крыло постоянно разрушалось, сколько его не ремонтировали. И мой предок — родной — вычитал, что здание будет крепким, если в стену замуровать синеглазую девушку…

Глаза Астории стали просто огромными.

— Ах вот как? — спросила она.

Драко не мог остановиться.

— Такие времена были… Варварские, — всё же уточнил он.

Волосы у Астории были русые и прямые. Хвост ей не шел.

— Но это, конечно, только легенда, — спохватился Драко.

На руку упала капля дождя. Астория снова взглянула вверх.

— У вас большой сад, — поспешно продолжил Драко. — У нас он тоже большой. Раньше… Раньше там было много роз. 

— А теперь? — Астория снова смотрела на него.

— Теперь нет, — пожал плечами Драко и понял, что это прозвучало невежливо. Нужно было исправиться…

— То есть… моя мать потеряла к ним интерес… в последнее время… которого нет.

— Чего нет? — удивилась Астория, и Драко прикусил, наконец, язык. 

Но явно не до конца:

— Многого теперь нет… 

Синева ее глаз была совершенно ненастоящей. 

— А у вас есть пруд? — спросил Драко.

Астория покачала головой.

— А у нас есть. Там красиво. Там кувшинки… Лилии. Там утопилась когда-то одна моя родственница… Другая, не та, которую замуровали.

Нужно было зажать себе рот руками. Слова, которые он так давно хранил только для себя и своей семьи, которые не нужны были больше никому, вырывались на волю хаотичным потоком.

— Все ваши родственницы закончили так трагически? — с совершенно серьезным лицом спросила Астория.

Драко хотелось бы, чтобы она шутила.

— Нет… Некоторые умерли по естественным причинам.

Синие глаза мешали ему сосредоточиться.

— Жаль, — сказала Астория.

Теперь удивился Драко:

— Жаль?

Ему показалось, что она хотела улыбнуться. Просто показалось. 

— Дождь, — Астория вытянула руку ладонью вверх.

По линии жизни скатились, одна за другой, две капли.

— Да, дождь, — Драко упрямо не смотрел вверх. 

Подумаешь, дождь. Ну и что?

— Мой прадед отравил дождевую тучу, — признался Драко.

Астория чуть нахмурилась:

— Зачем?

Этого Драко не знал. И, честно говоря, никогда не интересовался мотивами предка.

— Его мотивы остались неизвестными… Он сам попал под отравленный ливень и скончался — как еще сто сорок восемь человек из соседнего селения.

Астория потерла переносицу, смахнула каплю дождя с щеки.

— Вы собираетесь продолжить славное дело своих предков и тоже погибнуть как-то необычно? — теперь в её голосе явственно звучала насмешка.

«Да я уже почти…» — подумал Драко.

— Давайте встанем под платан, — не дала она ему ответить и взяла за руку. Ее пальцы были горячими и мокрыми от дождя, а ногти — коротко обрезанными.

Драко разрешил себя отвести под дерево. Какое-то время все — и даже дерево — молчали.

— Почему вы не с гостями? — наконец спросил Драко.

Дерево скрипнуло. Астория высвободила пальцы и провела ими по влажным волосам.

— Я хотела подарок, — сказала она медленно. На темно-синем платье блеснула брошь.

— Ее предыдущая владелица тоже умерла как-то ужасно? — поинтересовалась Астория.

Драко закрыл на секунду глаза и солгал:

— Она новая.

Астория отколола брошь, повертела ее в руках:

— А выглядит как очень старая.

Брошь ему дала мать: «Ты же не отправишься без подарка, словно нищий».

— Она новая. Специально состарена, — упрямо настаивал Драко.

Синие глаза вдруг улыбнулись.

— Ладно, — Астория снова приколола брошь на платье. — Она все равно красивая. Спасибо.

Драко кивнул. Дождь усилился, и крона платана уже не спасала.

— Только… — Астория отвела взгляд. — Знаешь… Я…

Она замолчала. Драко лихорадочно придумывал, что бы еще сказать, чтобы она не ушла. 

— Яхочудругойподарок, — быстрым шепотом произнесла вдруг Астория.

— Что? — Драко действительно не понял.

— Я, — уже громче и четче повторила Астория, — хочу другой подарок.

Она могла бы говорить что угодно, только бы продолжала смотреть на него этими синими глазами…

— Какой? — Драко вдруг заметил еще, что на носу у нее веснушки. Светлые, но веснушки.

Астория внезапно снова улыбнулась — теперь уже губами, быстро — и шагнула к нему, положила руки на плечи и потянулась:

— Поцелуй меня.

Платан неодобрительно встряхнул ветвями, и холодный ливень хлынул на них. Астория вскрикнула, Драко ахнул от неожиданности.

— Поцелуй меня сейчас же! 

Это прозвучало как приказ. Драко наклонился. Губы у нее были холодные и твердые, а под мокрым платьем прощупывались ребра. 

— Ух ты, — сказала она, отстраняясь. Синие глаза смеялись, и губы тоже.

Драко опустил руки. Полыхнула молния, раздался гром, и дождь припустил с новой силой. 

«Все закончилось», — подумал Драко. Но Астория продолжала стоять рядом.


End file.
